


A Prank Gone Wrong

by insideyourmisery



Series: YouTuber [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst on baeks part, But it backfired on Baek, Chanyeol's an ass lmao, Comedy? Kind of, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourmisery/pseuds/insideyourmisery
Summary: Baekhyun tries to prank his boyfriend Chanyeol. It doesn't go as according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by romanatwoods 'anniversary prank backfires' so if you have seen it before, you know how this story is gonna go (in a way).

"Hi guys!" Baekhyun enthusiastically greets into the camera, doing his signature wave and smile, effortlessly capturing the hearts of teenage girls and boys throughout the world just from a simple introduction.

  
"In last week's video I asked you all to give me requests on things you wanted to see me do. Lots of you had great ideas but the one that had gotten the most votes was me pranking Chanyeol. That comment gotten over two thousand likes!" Baekhyun grins wider at that, a cropped rectangular screenshot of the comment appearing in the middle of screen, indeed with two thousand thumbs up.

  
"I am the worst liar in the world and I can't prank to save my life, really," Baekhyun sheepishly admits into the camera, laughing much to his embarrassment. "So after giving it much thought, I'm going to do the 'I cheated on my boyfriend' prank. It's easy, much simpler than all those other pranks that involves complex stuff so without further ado, here we go!"

 

  
//

 

  
The scene cuts to Baekhyun setting up the camera, adjusting it, hiding it in their living room so it faces their cream colored L shaped couch.

  
Baekhyun bends down so he can be at eye level with the camera. He gives a tentative smile. "I hid it beside the cable box. It kind of blends in since the camera is black as well so I hope he doesn't suspect anything."

  
A phone chimes and Baekhyun takes out the device from his back pocket, unlocking the phone with a pleased smirk. He flashes his iPhone screen to the camera, showing the recent messages between him and Chanyeol.

  
"I've been avoiding him for a few days to play it off better by staying at my best friends. He's been getting worried so I texted him today that I'm back home. He's coming back from work now so he should be here soon!" Baekhyun quickly texts back before shooting the camera a big thumbs up.

 

  
//

 

  
There's another cut scene and the words ' _fifteen minutes later..._ ' fades out from the bottom corner of the screen. In the background, the sound of their house door opens and Baekhyun whips his head around from his spot on the couch, feigning sadness.

  
It takes a minute or so for Chanyeol to toe off his shoes and take off his coat before he pads his way over to his boyfriend, greeting him with a warm kiss on the lips. Baekhyun backs away, frowning.

  
Chanyeol tilts his head, staring down at his surprisingly sullen-looking boyfriend. "Baek?"

  
"Chanyeol, can we talk?"

  
Chanyeol looks at him warily but he nods regardless. He sits down next to his small boyfriend, eyes searching for answers. Baekhyun mentally cheers from how Chanyeol was unknowningly giving the camera a perfect view of his expression, ready to capture it all within a matter of seconds.

  
"What's up?" Chanyeol's curious eyes never leave Baekhyun's. It's a bit unnerving and Baekhyun feels like a total dick doing this to his oblivious boyfriend but it was _his_ idea on the choice of prank - nobody else's - so he takes a deep breath and bites his bottom lip, looking down at their beige carpet.

  
"I cheated on you, Yeol."

  
"What?" the terse response was immediate and loud. Baekhyun jolts in surprise but swiftly plays it off, shrugging like it was no big deal.

  
"What do you mean what?"

  
"You....cheated.....on me?" Chanyeol gingerly questions, doubtful - like that sentence was the most difficult thing he had to repeat. When Baekhyun nods, still avoiding on meeting eyes to play the role perfectly, Chanyeol sighs and runs a hand through his disheveled dark brown hair.

  
"I'm sorry. It just happened," is Baekhyun's mumbled excuse, fidgeting with his clammy hands. God, he feels terrible glancing over at his boyfriend. He wants to call it quits already.

  
"When was this?"

  
"A few nights ago. Jongdae called a few friends over, we drank a few beers and y'know, things led to the next. It was in the heat of the moment more than anything."

 

Baekhyun is met with hellish awkward silence. Chanyeol had long stopped asking questions - instead choosing to stare up at the ceiling distracted, hands locked behind his neck, unusually quiet. Baekhyun steals a secretive peek at the camera when he thinks Chanyeol isn't looking, smirking in triumph.

  
Baekhyun's not gonna lie, he's a bit disappointed. He was expecting a bigger reaction out of his boyfriend; maybe Chanyeol being in denial about it all, Chanyeol flipping out over it, just any other exaggerated reaction besides the taller seeming lost in his own cluttered thoughts.

  
Before he can call it off because he's dragging it out far too long and his boyfriend isn't saying anything more, Chanyeol chuckles and finally meets Baekhyun's eyes, a new determination in his own. "I'm actually kind of glad, no, _relieved_ you told me this."

  
Baekhyun's heart races at those odd choice of words - well mostly at Chanyeol's sudden guilt ridden face. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to respond with. "Why?"

  
"Because I...I cheated on you as well," he breathes out in one quick breath, similar to ripping a band-aid right off. Baekhyun's heart gets caught in his throat, bile rising. He chokes on air, blinking back the unshed tears.

  
"W-what?"

  
"I cheated on you too."

  
"Wh...when?" Baekhyun asks in a small voice, the bitter feeling of nausea washing over him. He doesn't know whether to feel angry, or to cry in disbelief because this situation is just so fucking absurd.

  
"The weekend of our office party. You know Bae Joohyun, right?" _of course_ Baekhyun knows her and he hates how Chanyeol is even stupidly asking him that. She's the same one that's been trying to get in his boyfriend's pants ever since Chanyeol had gotten promoted to the chairman of Kim's Inc.

  
"Yes...."

  
"She was chatting with me the entire night since Jongin was too busy trying to woo our newest intern, Sehun. I guess her subtly feeling on me and the few glasses of champagne I had must've gotten to me. I don't know," Chanyeol admits with a shaky breath, glancing over at Baekhyun's stiff demeanor. Tears were pouring out of his eyes now and the older didn't even bother to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun," he finishes.

  
Baekhyun sniffles, letting out a pathetic small grumble. "What the _fuck_. Why the fuck would you do this to me, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun cries out, not even caring about the video anymore. Doesn't even care about the stupid prank - or maybe he should be grateful because now, he (unwillingly) found out the truth.

  
"What?" Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows, attitude a bit resentful. "You cheated on me too. You can't be the only one feeling angry."

  
"I was lying!" Baekhyun nearly screeches out to defend himself. He jumps up from the couch and points his hand towards the camera by the cable box, still recording everything that's happening. "I didn't even cheat on you. It was a prank. Oh my god, you actually _cheated_ on me with Joohyun?" Baekhyun asks incredulous, choking up once again at the thought. "I knew she couldn't be trusted. No, scratch that, I can't believe _you_ actually did anything with her. I can't be with you right now. I - I need, I don't know. Please leave me alone. Or better yet, just leave," Baekhyun finally wipes his tears but it's futile because they don't stop coming down.

  
Without listening to what Chanyeol has to say next, he walks past the camera and into their shared bedroom, roughly slamming the door closed.

  
When Chanyeol deems it safe to get up, he quietly steps over to the camera that was so visibly sticking out this entire time. He deeply chuckles in amusement, lifting it up, facing the lens towards him.

  
"I didn't really cheat on him," he whispers, blocking his smile with his curled fist. "Shhh," he tells the camera before tip toeing to their shared bedroom, leaning his ear against the wooden door.

 

Chanyeol's heart breaks a little at the sounds of Baekhyun sniffling and releasing sharp breaths, silently crying to himself. He subconsciously frowns, opening their door without even knocking. "Babe."

  
"Chanyeol, stop. Just go," Baekhyun demands in such an exhausted broken tone, he barely sounds demanding at all. He curls more into himself, hugging his king pillow tightly.

  
"Baekhyun-"

  
"Chanyeol, enough."

  
"I didn't actually cheat on you," Chanyeol rushes to get the truth out before his boyfriend can stubbornly cut him off again.

  
"What?" Baekhyun sounds angry, confused, and the tiniest bit of relieved.

  
"I didn't actually cheat on you," Chanyeol repeats, laughing softly. He turns the camera around so it records Baekhyun all curled up in their bed. "I only said that because I knew you were pranking _me_."

  
Baekhyun sits up immediately, eyes all puffy and red. Chanyeol's heart squeezes in his chest at the sight of his dejected lover. He vaguely regrets backfiring the prank - just a little, if he's being honest.

  
" _What?_ " Baekhyun asks again, narrowing his eyes skeptical.

  
"Babe, not only do you suck at pranks, you suck at hiding the camera. I seen that shit as soon as I walked in."

  
"How? I hid it-"

  
" _Besides_ the cable box? Really?" Chanyeol grins at his boyfriends faltering hardened expression. He walks over and sits down besides him on the bed, recording the both of them now.

  
Baekhyun looks at the small camera in his large hands and then over at his boyfriend, frowning. "So you're not lying. Right? You didn't cheat on me?"

  
"Of course not," with the hand that's not holding the camera, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's chin up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I could and would _never_ cheat on you."

  
Baekhyun blushes in a bashful manner, but then the next, he's attacking Chanyeol against the bed, laughing as he straddles him. With one hand, Chanyeol still holds onto the camera while the other grips Baekhyun's waist. He grins and obnoxiously wiggles his eyebrows at the position his smaller boyfriend is currently in.

  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully, smacking his boyfriends chest to release his prior frustration. "Shut that thing off. I fucking hate you. I can't believe you had me thinking you actually cheated on me! My heart was beating so loud I literally heard it through my ears," he explains, pouting.

  
"You love me," Chanyeol boasts from behind the camera, deliberately blowing Baekhyun kisses. "And consider this payback. What if I didn't see that camera there? That would've been _me_ in your position."

  
"That was the point of the prank, you ass."

  
"Well now you have an even better one to upload," Chanyeol corrects smugly. As much as it had broken Baekhyun's heart, he had to admit his boyfriend had gotten him real good. And well, Chanyeol's not necessarily lying. This _had_ turned out better than the original prank. "Love you, baby."

  
Baekhyun pretends to be irritated by the affection and Chanyeol's arrogance, but he eventually does smile down at his boyfriend (and the camera). "Yeah. I love you too, asshole."

 

 

 

**Comments 10k**

 

_Oh my god!!!! My heart broke with Baekhyun's when Chanyeol had said he cheated on him!!! :((( poor Baek. You can tell he loves him so much_  
**Hyunbyun**   •  2 hours  
^ _853_   - _35_

 

_I KNEW CHANYEOL WOULD HAVE SOMETHING UP HIS FUCKING SLEEVE. HE'S SO FUCKING SNEAKY BUT SMART AND WHAT THE FUCK. THIS VIDEO HAS MESSED UP MY EMOTIONS_  
**KingBaek**    •   4 hours  
^ _1.5k_    - _138_

 

 

>   _you're telling me! >.< he's the absolute worst_
> 
> **Byun Baekhyun**   •  3  hours  
>  ^ _4k_   - _215_

 

_Lmao this is proof you need to just stick to makeup tutorials and only challenges Baek AJXJSJCJZXN_  
**Rise Baekhyun**  •  1 hour  
^ _542_   - _16_

 

_THIS PRANK FUCKED ME UP I HATE CHANYEOL BUT STILL TEAM BAEKYEOL. YALL WERE SO CUTE EVEN IN SUCH A HEART BREAKING VIDEO HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE_  
**Rapper Byun 2017** •  3 hours  
^ _1.2k_    - _325_

 

 

> _;)_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun**   •  3 hours  
>  ^ _3.7k_    - _158_

 

_*sweats* I almost thought my fav YouTube otp broke UP I WAS GONNA FLIP_  
**bestofbaekyeol**   •  5 hours  
^ _2k_   - _236_

 

 

> _Hahaha never. Baekyeol is going on six years and still strong!!!_  
>  **Byun Baekhyun**  
>  ^ _4.6k_    - _163_   •  3 hours

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use the actual thumbs up/thumbs down for the comments but apparently ao3 doesn't allow emojis so I had to stick with the up arrow and minus sign :/ sigh


End file.
